Towards the Light
by xXpaper-heartsXx
Summary: After the Fourth Ninja War, the struggle continues as loss, devastation, and change plague the villages as they strive to pick up the pieces. Sasuke's return is the talk of the village, as Team 7 is reunited. Will the struggles after the war test and challenge their relationships to breaking point or will it spark the flames of love? Pairing: Sasusaku Minor pairing: Naruhina
1. Chapter One: The Road of Uncertainty

**Towards the Light**

 **Summary:**

After the Fourth Ninja War, the struggle continues as loss, devastation, and change plague the villages as they strive to pick up the pieces. Sasuke's return is the talk of the village, as Team 7 is reunited. Will the struggles after the war test and challenge their relationships to breaking point or will it spark the flames of love?

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, welcome to the first chapter of Towards the Light. As always here is the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. That honour belongs to the outstandingly creative and illustrious Kishimoto.

I'll keep this A/N nice and short for you guys, so enjoy the chapter!

 _Long is the way_

 _And hard, that out of Hell leads up to Light…_

-John Milton, _Paradise Lost_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Road of Uncertainty.**

* * *

" _I'm sorry"_

" _Sorry… for what?"_

" _For everything up till now"_

" _You'd better damn well be. Shaaannaroo… you jerk…"_

Words that Sakura believed she'd never hear, especially not from an Uchiha, much less from Sasuke Uchiha. But it was in those few words that she knew things would only get better from here.

Naruto and Sasuke had fought their anticipated battle against each other, coming out with a strong brotherly bond. For Sakura, that in itself was something to feel grateful for, let alone have Sasuke try to reconcile with her too. It was more than what she could have hoped for.

They had lost Sasuke to his lust for power, revenge, and to his misguided ideals, to the point where they barely knew him at all. It had been like he was a completely different person. Almost like he had been completely taken over by the darkness that had been slowly trying to take hold of him since he was young. But when she had looked at him in that moment when he had said those words, she saw something there in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

The photo of Team 7 flashed in her mind. A soft smile formed on her face as a tear that had been threatening to fall, slid down her cheek. Team 7 had finally found their way back to each other after all this time.

The war was over now and yet, those few words from Sasuke were still buzzing through her mind. The long awaited journey home wasn't as pleasant as it ought to have been. Many villages had been left to rubble; homes, businesses, and heritage. All were lost in the blink of an eye. They had planned to draw the enemy far from their homes, but they had had other ideas, despite the ninja alliances efforts to stop them.

For those lucky enough to survive the war, they were still wounded and carried the last memories of so many that they had lost. So many had given their lives to protect the world they called home. Their courage and determination to continue to fight for what they believed in, against unspeakable odds, will never be forgotten. But the members of the ninja alliance were not the only ones that needed to be remembered. They were still uncertain about who or how many had survived the attacks at the villages.

They could only hope and pray that with each step they took closer to home, their loved ones would be there to greet them.

As Sakura was apart of the Medic Unit, she was assisting with the movement of the injured back home. They were one of the first units to leave the battleground. The Medic unit had split itself into two units for the journey home. One unit was to support the injured and the other was to handle supplies, as well as tending to any injuries or medical situations that could arise during the journey home.

The Medic unit was run off it's feet during the war, which was only to be expected, but the number and range of varying medical conditions that came through the medic unit each day, was more than what had been anticipated. Although Sakura had learnt so much while she was there from the head medics from the other villages. Of these, she particularly found the use of native plants and herbs as remedies and treatments to be the most valuable.

During the war, as the end seemed so distant and supplies seemed to dwindle with each passing day, the use of these remedies became paramount to treating most of the injured. Sakura had overseen this form of treatment and called for it to be used as a first option of treatment if possible. She believed that without it, the supplies would have run out well before the end of the war.

Sakura stopped briefly and let some of the other ninja in her unit go ahead of her. She could not even imagine what they would have done if that had been the outcome.

Just how many of those around her now wouldn't have made it?

She shook her head and let that thought drift out of her mind as she continued on the way home.

Naruto and Sasuke should have been in the first medic unit, as they were both severely injured. But both protested and wanted to ensure that everyone left the battlefield. As stubborn as the two of them were, Sakura had managed to get them to travel with the last medic unit so at least they could keep an eye on their condition.

* * *

"Naruto! Stop moving! We need to give you a vaccination to prevent infection!" exclaimed one of the male medics, trying to pin Naruto down long enough to administer the shot.

"I need to get out there. I need to catch up with the others!" Naruto had just managed to slip his way passed the medic when four more medics came around the corner and pinned him down the ground.

"Wait! No! Sasuke, help!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke was patiently sitting and leaning against a tree waiting for the medics. He sighed. He could not comprehend how such a powerful ninja could cause such a fuss over a needle. In truth, he wondered how he could consider himself the friend of someone who was so loud and childish. But perhaps that's why he liked him, because he was nearly the complete opposite of himself.

A medic came over looking exhausted, gave him a quick check up, the shot and stumbled away for some much needed rest after Naruto's antics. Once they had treated Naruto, Sasuke walked over to him and stopped just next to him.

"Hn. Are you done?" he said clearly showing his annoyance.

Naruto screwed up his face. "hey, Sasuke-teme, you just wait till it's your turn!" he said hurling himself to his feet pointing at Sasuke.

"I already have, dobe"

"Oh… so how far up ahead is Sakura-chan and the others?"

"Considering we were the last unit to leave, I'd say they would be pretty far ahead. Why?"

"We need to catch up to the others!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Again, I don't see why?"

"I want to be the first one to see the gates of home!"

'The gates of home…' Sasuke thought. He had never really called a place home since his family died. But he hoped to once again when the time is right.

"Nee Sasuke-teme, I'll race you to Sakura-chan!" As Naruto lept off, he heard the medics calling out to him. Sasuke smirked and followed suit.

* * *

As the light started to fade from the setting sun, it was time to stop and set up camp. Sakura started to set up on of the tents. She was just about to put together the last two parts when in collapsed.

"Shaaanaroo!"

"Ahahaha looks like you could use a hand?"

"Well how about you do that instead of laughing at me Hanako?"

Hanako wiped away her tears of laughter and went to the opposite side of the tent to where Sakura was standing. In a matter of seconds, the two of them had gotten the tent up. Then the two girls went and sat near the fire.

Hanako was from Kirigakure; the water country. She had her aqua blue hair tied up in a topknot with her bangs framing her face. During the course of the war, Sakura had become good friends with Hanako. The two of them had received a reputation of being the flowering medics. This came from their names having to do with flowers and also because the two of them had been able to adapt to change and think on their feet better than most during the war. Though war is a time that tests and can get the best of even the most gifted medic. If Sakura had been placed in this situation a few years ago, she knew that she would not have been able to cope.

Sakura turned to her new friend and saw her gazing deeply into the fire.

"Hanako… Hanako…." Hanako abruptly sat upright.

"Hm…? Huh?"

"Are you ok?" said Sakura slowly.

"Oh.. um… yes." Sakura gave her a look.

"Hanako, I can tell that something is wrong… you know you can talk to me about anything?"

"Oh Sakura, I know that I can. But that's just the point. Tomorrow we will part ways for our own journey home and Konoha is such a long way away…" Hanako tilted her head down. "I'm really going to miss you Sakura".

"Me too. But what if I promise to visit or we could meet somewhere half way and I'll bring some of my other friends along so you can meet them!" said Sakura with a smile.

"I'd like that! I almost feel like I know them already with how much you talk about them".

Hanako and Sakura set up their sleeping bags next to each other.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Hm..?"

"Will you tell me another one of your stories?"

"Oh.. Um sure"

Sakura thought about what to tell her and then it clicked.

"Once upon a time there were three friends. Two destined for a great battle and the other fated to keep them together. One day they were set off on their first real mission. It was just a typical escort mission. But what should have been an easy journey turned into their hardest mission yet…"

"… and so it was this mission where the three friends formed strong bonds with each other. Not only did they realise how and what it meant to be a team, but they also knew that they were not alone anymore." Sakura let he voice soften as she said the last few words, as she new that Hanako was already asleep.

Sakura remembered that mission like it was yesterday. No matter what has happened since then, she has kept that memory close to her heart. The memory of when Team 7 was still young and learning. The memory when things were simpler and when they all relied on each other. When there was a strong sense of trust between them.

Sakura smiled softly as she closed her eyes and dreamt of when she would see Naruto and Sasuke again. More than that, when they would be just as they use to.

Strung together with the threads of love, trust and friendship.

The next morning the atmosphere surrounding the alliance was sombre. They had reached the point where many would then head in different directions to return home. Returning home was what everyone had wanted, but after spending so much time together with the people from other villages, it felt odd to be parting ways.

Hanako and Sakura had chatted the whole way and now that they stood at the departing place, they were both silent. They both didn't know where to start.

Hanako gave Sakura a hug. "I'm going to miss you!"

Sakura returned the hug. "Goodbye, have a safe trip home."

They both pulled back and smiled.

Hanako went to gather with the others going to Kirigakure. Sakura was about to turn to continue on her way to Konoha when she stopped. Goodbye just didn't seem right.

"Hanako!" Sakura shouted and Hanako turned around.

Sakura continued "I'll see you soon!"

Hanako smiled. "See you round flower sister!"

Hanako then continued on her way to catch up with the others.

Sakura watched her leave and then turned around to head in the direction of home. By the afternoon, she would see the familiar gates of Konoha.

It was nearly sunset, when the familiar gates of Konoha came into view. Everyone around her started cheering. Finally they were home. They were all filled with anticipation, excitement and nervousness. The unit started to slowly walk through the gates when Sakura stopped. There was something missing. Naruto and Sasuke. The whole journey here and even during the war, she had pictured the moment of when the three of them would come home; when Sasuke would come home.

So she waited by the gates for the last medic unit to arrive. Sakura was just about to sit down when she saw both Naruto and Sasuke heading her way in a great hurry. They both skidded to a halt in front of her, sending a dirt cloud in Sakura's direction.

"Heh, looks like I win Teme!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You wish Dobe." said Sasuke.

Both boys were struggling to catch their breath. Sakura was not impressed. She could feel a surge of anger start to bubble it's way to the surface.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing!? You're both injured and you're acting like a bunch of idiots!"

Naruto's excitement was wiped from his face. "Nee Sakura-chan…"

"Don't Sakura-chan me! Care to explain why I don't see the medic unit with you?"

"Sasuke would!" shouted Naruto looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then back at a fiery Sakura.

"Well?" Said Sakura, placing her hands on her hips.

Sasuke thought for a moment and remembered what Naruto had said to him.

"We wanted to see the gates of home." Sasuke said slowly. Almost like he had to really think about each individual word before he said it.

Sakura's rage died down. How could she be angry after that, and hearing Sasuke call Konoha home, that was something she had waited a long time to hear.

The three of them stood there looking at the gates for a while. This was such an important moment. After years of waiting and hoping, Naruto's and Sakura's dream had come true.

Together they took a step through the gates.

Team 7 was home.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that was the first chapter. Sorry not much happened in this chapter. I thought that I would use this chapter to really give you all the feel of what it was like after the war as it's integral to the rest of the story.

Oh and yes Hanako will be back! We definitely have not seen the last of her!

I would love to hear what you think, so if you can, please leave a review.

Also, I would be more than happy to R&R any of the stories you have written for Naruto. I always like finding something new to read. So just send me a PM and I'll try to read your story as soon as I can.

Well on that note, I will leave you for now. Until next chapter!

 _xXpaper-heartsXx_


	2. Chapter Two: Spoke too Soon

**Towards the Light**

 **A/N:**  
hey everyone, I would just like to apologise for the delay on this chapter. I have been flat out with Uni assignments for weeks. And I am sure you all have been experiencing some problems with fanfiction recently =/ But now I don't have assignments for about a month, so I'm happy to say that this story will be back on track :)

Also, I would like to say a big thank you to everyone that read the first chapter and is continuing to read my story! I was so happy to see that just over 200 people had read my story. It means a lot to know that you guys are taking the time to read it. I get so excited when the visitors/views count goes up. It really does make my day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. That honour belongs to the outstandingly creative and illustrious Kishimoto.

Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Spoke too soon.**

* * *

As the trio stood within the gates of Konoha, flashes of how they had left it appeared in their minds. Now before them, buildings were left to rubble. This place that they had known better than the palm of their hands, had changed drastically in such a short amount of time. But at this moment, what was left of the buildings was not what was important now. It was those that has survived the war, being reunited with their loved ones, friends and team-mates.

As Sakura looked around, all she could see was people embracing one another. Sakura slowed her pace and looked at the backs of Sasuke and Naruto. Both of them had come so close to dying. She wouldn't have known what she would have done, if she had lost them both.

The three walked through the village and came at a stop in front of a building of wealth and tradition; the Huuga household. They were all silent.

...Neji…

The loss of one of their own, someone they had grown up with and considered him to be a friend. To Hinata, he was her cousin and almost like a brother, but more than that, he had helped her to become a strong kunoichi.

Sakura had not seen much of Hinata since the war ended. She thought her family and herself needed time to grieve the loss of their family member, before others start visiting to pay their respects.

The sound of feet moving against the ground, made Sakura turn towards its direction. Naruto was headed towards the house.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" exclaimed Sakura in a hushed tone, as to not draw attention from the others on the street and the grieving family inside.

"I need to see Hinata. I think she's taking Neji's death really hard." Naruto had a determination in his voice, but it was not hard, it was soft: Soft and caring.

Sakura felt her mouth turn up into a small smile. "I think she would like your company." And with that, Naruto was at the gate, waiting patiently for entrance.

That just left Sasuke and Sakura. The two of them started walking again in the direction they were going before. Sasuke started walking a little ahead of her so she allowed for him to lead her through the village.

Suddenly, he stopped. Sakura almost bumped into the back of him. She was about to tell him off for stopping suddenly, when she noticed the serious look on his face. She followed his line of gaze and then suddenly the words were caught in her throat.

They were now standing outside the entry to the Uchiha District. A place that had once held happy memories, of one of the Village's most prominent and powerful families, had been turned to a place of anguish and despair. So many people were killed in the blink of an eye. And Sasuke, he was so young when it all took place.

Thinking of it, nearly brought Sakura to tears.

She was pulled from her thoughts, however, when Sasuke spoke. "This is the first time I have been back here since…" he trailed off as though unable to speak the words.

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke had not uttered a word since they entered the village and she had not expected him to open up to her about something so personal. Usually he would brush her off saying that 'it was none of her concern'. She had always wanted Sasuke to open up to her. She had watched him suffer alone, and wanted so much to be a support for him. But he had never opened up to her, whether it had been his pride or the fact that he found her annoying, she would never know.

Too stunned to reply, she remained silent in the hope that he might continue.

He didn't.

Sasuke stared off into the distance, still looking into the Uchiha District but not focusing on anything in particular. Sasuke had indeed picked up on the flicker of surprise from Sakura's chakra when he had spoken. He didn't exactly know why he had made a step towards opening up to her. But since the war, he was determined to make it up to her and Naruto, after his conduct.

Sasuke stopped focusing on Sakura's chakra, when he sensed four other chakra signatures approaching and fast. They were faint. Sakura probably hadn't picked up on them, but now that he had, he needed to act. Instinctively, he took a step toward Sakura and whispered in her ear. He knew he only had a few seconds before they would arrive. "If something happens to me, don't fight or say anything. Just let it happen."

As he pulled away, he saw worry in her eyes. "But Sasuke, what do you mean?"

He could not give her a reply as four ANBU now surrounded them.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest for crimes committed against Konoha by order of the council."

Sasuke understood what was happening, before they had even arrived. He placed his hand in his pocket and nodded his head to show he would go willingly. He then turned to Sakura. He could feel her chakra raging inside her. He hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. There was no point in her getting herself into trouble when this is what he deserved. He had done those things, and now he needed to atone for his sins.

"You can't do this!" Sakura erupted. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw her building up chakra in her fists. 'Dammit Sakura' he cursed in his thoughts. He knew there was only one thing he could do now.

He teleported behind her, ready to make the blow to her neck like he had done once before. Sakura suddenly whirled around and caught his hand. "You will not do that to me again!" she snarled in anger.

"I'm sorry" was all he said to her.

He saw her meet his gaze and made sure he caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Sakura woke to find herself laying in a bed. She sat up looking around the room and realised she was in the hospital. But she had no recollection of going there or how she ended up falling asleep on one of the beds.

Just then, a nurse tapped on the door. She smiled as she walked in. "How are you feeling Sakura?"

"Fine, thank you. But I don't seem to remember how I got here?" she said slowly, sure she sounded stupid for asking.

The nurse gave a little laugh before replying. "A man came in carrying you and said you had fainted. He told us to make sure you were looked after."

'A man… fainted… this doesn't make sense' thought Sakura.

"Although it was strange…" said the nurse putting a finger to her chin. "It seemed like he was being escorted by a member of ANBU. Another nurse came in and told me she saw three others outside."

ANBU… A memory stirred within her. A voice whispering in her ear.

'If something happens to me, don't fight or say anything. Just let it happen'

She remembered feeling anger and then falling into darkness. Wait, there was something else. Something important.

'I'm sorry…'

She had heard those words and looked up at the man who had said them. Her viridian orbs met with blood red before everything went black.

… Sasuke.

She felt the anger returning to her as she remembered what he had done, and what the council had ordered the ANBU to do.

She stormed out of the room, out of the hospital and headed toward someone she knew would feel the way she did about this whole thing.

The one person she truly knew she could rely on.

Naruto.

* * *

In the Huuga house, there was a silence that encircled its entirety. A silence that was not deafening, it was somber and laced with peacefulness. For the point of mourning the loss of a loved one, is to find a way to be at peace with the loss. Of course the hole in your heart never closes, but you learn to live with it and find joy in the reminiscing of the happiness that person brought you.

Naruto had dealt with loss from a young age. Focusing on what he did have with that person, instead of what he had lost, is what got him through. Hinata had always been shy, quiet and unsure of herself. Now, she had been a support for him in his times of need. He hoped he could be of help to her during this sad time in her life.

Naruto and Hinata had been talking about Neji and the ways he had helped and supported them. After the talk, Hinata seemed more content.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for coming." Said Hinata, looking at Naruto beside her.

"No problem! I'm always here if you need me!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata's cheeks flushed slightly as she tilted her head down to look at her hands "D-did you maybe want to stay for dinner, as a way to say thank you?"

"Ok, I'm never one to turn down food! Haha" Said Naruto placing his hand behind his head as he laughed.

Just then, there was a knock at the main gates. Naruto looked over at Hinata. "Are you expecting anyone else for dinner?"

"N-no." said Hinata with a confused look on her face. The two of them got up and both went to investigate.

Over at the gates Naruto opened the gate slowly, keeping Hinata behind him.

"Hello…?" said Naruto in a semi-quiet voice.

The next thing he knew, a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him outside the gates. "Uhaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata as she peered around the doors to try and see what had happened. When Naruto had finally gotten his balance he looked at the hand grasping at his shirt. He then trailed his line of vision up the arm to the person standing before him.

"Nee Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" he said.

Instead of answering him, she turned to Hinata. "Sorry Hinata, I'm going to borrow Naruto for a while. It's an emergency!" With that, Sakura took off dragging a confused Naruto behind her.

Sakura came to a stop in front of the Uchiha District. "Sakura-chan, what are we doing here? What's going on?" said Naruto, concern now evident on his face.

"We were right here, and then suddenly we were surrounded and he… he seemed to know that it would happen and I tried to stop them but he put me under a genjutsu." Sakura was now breathing heavily. She had just blurted all of that out at Naruto so fast that she had forgotten to breathe.

"Wait, who was with you? And who took him?"

"Sasuke, I was here with Sasuke and the ANBU came and took him. Something about being the orders from the council" Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw him processing the information.

"I don't know where they would have taken him. To the Hokage tower? The council chamber? Or the prison?" Sakura started sounding frantic and Naruto picked up on it right away.

He stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled "Don't worry! We'll find him!"

Sakura gave Naruto a small smile as she nodded her head. With that, the two set off to find Sasuke.

* * *

With their chakra signatures cloaked, and using their stealth prowess, Naruto and Sakura had made it to the roof of the council chamber. They carefully moved along the roof until they were near the window. The pair stayed very still as they listened in on the meeting occurring below them.

" - and the village is in tatters! It will take months, maybe even years to rebuild"

"The rebuild is the least of our worries!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we have an Uchiha sitting in one of our prison cells! But who knows how long that will hold him"

"The Uchiha boy is not to be trusted!"

"The Uchiha have done nothing but destroy this village!"

"He will end up being just like Madara! A cold blooded killer with a hunger for power!"

"Is that not the reason why he left the village in the first place?"

"Yes. So are we all in agreement then?"

"Yes, the Uchiha boy is not to be trusted"

Naruto and Sakura had been holding in a breath. They couldn't believe what they were hearing! At least they now knew where Sasuke was. Perhaps if they spoke to him, they would be able to come up with a plan to get him out. Naruto tapped Sakura gently on the shoulder motioning for her to follow him off the roof and in the direction of the prision.

* * *

The prison was dark, cold and lifeless. As Sakura followed Naruto's lead, she felt a chill run through her body. This was a place for criminals. Criminals that had betrayed the village and done harm to the people, but Sasuke couldn't be placed in the same category as them. He had reasons for his actions, whether it be misguidedness or his own stubbornness, his reason wasn't simply because he wanted to. They had just gotten Sasuke back. He can't be taken away from them again.

As they walked deeper into the prison, they started feeling the familiar chakra of Sasuke. Soon they had found him. He was sitting on the floor leaning his back against the only solid wall of his cell. Sakura said his name. It was barely a whisper, but he had heard it. He raised his head and looked up at the pair. Sakura did not like seeing Sasuke through the bars of a cell. Something inside her just knew that something was wrong about the whole situation. She just couldn't pin point what exactly.

"Oi teme, what's this I hear you getting arrested when you haven't even been in the village for a whole day?" said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Your lucky I'm in this cell and they've been draining my chakra, otherwise I'd wipe that smirk off your face with my fist." Said Sasuke pushing himself up off the floor. He then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, about before, you really didn't give me much choice." Said Sasuke calmly.

"Well you didn't have to be a jerk about it!" said Sakura, feeling the anger returning.

"If you had started a fight, you would be in a cell here too." replied Sasuke.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. She hated the fact that he was right. But she would not give him the satisfaction of admitting it aloud. Sasuke's face then turned serious. "I assume you're here to find out what's going on. I don't know much, but what they did say is that I'm going to remain in prision until the next Hokage is chosen. He or she will then determine my fate". Sasuke looked at Naruto. "They are in the Hokage Tower now working out who will replace Tsunade".

"But that could take days! Weeks!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Are you going to be alright down here teme till then?"

"Hn. It's not so bad. I don't have to hear your loud voice as much." said Sasuke smirking.

"You're the lucky one teme! You just wait till I get you out of here and then you won't even know what's coming!"

Sasuke smirked, "I'd like to see you try". Sasuke looked around. "You two better leave. I've been labeled as a dangerous criminal. If you were caught talking to me, it would get you in trouble and add to my list of crimes."

Naruto nodded and headed towards the exit. Sakura began to follow but turned her head back to look at Sasuke. He was looking in their direction. Their eyes met, and she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to leave him there. But she knew she had to. She had to find out a way to convince whoever the new Hokage may be, to let Sasuke out of prison.

She heard Naruto called her name. She turned her head back and continued to follow him out of the prison.

When they made their way out, Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura, I think you should go home and rest".

"What?! But we haven't worked out a way to get Sasuke out" Said Sakura.

"It's late and there is nothing we can do until a new Hokage is chosen. There is no point staying up worrying when tomorrow is when Sasuke will need us."

Sakura took a minute to sink in what Naruto had said, and he was right. One of these days would find a way to control her constant worrying. So she said good night to Naruto and made her way home for some much needed rest. She had not slept in her bed for months. When her head hit the pillow, she realised just how exhausted she really was, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it.

If you have some time, please leave a review and feel free to ask any questions.

Also, please let me know how you all feel about the length of the chapters so far?

Until next chapter.

xXpaper-heartsXx


	3. Chapter Three: Rumours

**Towards the Light**

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, Let me start by saying a massive apology on the lateness of this chapter. There has been a lot going on in my life at the moment which caused the delay… I will definitely try to make it up to you all!

Also, I would just like to say thank you to those two wonderful people that reviewed my last chapter and to everyone continuing to read my story. I write because I have a passion for it, but it is also you guys that keep me going with your encouragement and feedback on how I can improve.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. That honour belongs to the outstandingly creative and illustrious Kishimoto.

Lets begin chapter 3.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Rumours**

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since returning home and Sakura was pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion. She had decided to take extra shifts at the hospital, not only because they needed the extra support with the injured from the war, but as a distraction so she wouldn't have the time to sit and worry about the still undecided fate of Sasuke.

The news about his return home had spread throughout the village and with it, rumours about his imprisonment. One afternoon, Sakura had overheard two of the nurses talking, saying that Sasuke had completely destroyed a small village killing innocent people and children. This of course was not true and just a rumour, but as so many had been spreading, it looked to be the truth.

The whole village was waiting in anticipation for the announcement of the next Hokage, as they knew that with it would come the decision about Sasuke's fate. There had been no real news at this stage. Some had recommended that Naruto should be considered for the role of becoming Hokage. However after the war, the people needed someone older with more experience. Tsunade had even said that Naruto deserved time to rest and recuperate after the war, as without him, they knew they would have had no hope of winning the war.

And so the waiting game continued.

Sakura was at the Hospital taking on another extra shift. She was so immersed into her work, rushing around, that she didn't even notice two sets of concerned eyes watching her.

Naruto had heard from Ino about Sakura's behaviour. She had turned up at his apartment one afternoon and had shared her concerns for her friend. After that day, Naruto had taken it upon himself to make stops at the hospital to check in with Sakura. Most of the time, she would be so busy that she wouldn't even notice his presence; much like today. Naruto stood with Ino watching their friend rush around the hospital flitting from one room to another.

"I'm really worried about her Naruto. I feel like she's on the brink of dying from exhaustion!" exclaimed Ino.

"I don't think it's as dramatic as that, but…" Naruto trailed off as he noticed another medic approach Sakura.

"Sakura-san, I have a problem with one of the patients on the 3rd floor. I believe that the treatment prescribed isn't quite assisting in the levitation of her symptoms".

"Hmm… Would you like me to have a look?" said Sakura.

"Oh, would you? But I know that you have already taken on some of the other medic's patients too. I wouldn't want to overload you…" the medic's eyes changed to reflect sympathy as she continued "… especially at this time when Uch-"

"Honestly, its no problem at all" interrupted Sakura, smiling at her colleague before making her way to the elevator.

Naruto's mouth set into a hard line of concern. Ino noticed this and commented "She's been doing that a lot lately too. She's even tried taking some of my work".

"Hmm… but that's not what I'm worried about." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean?!" exclaimed Ino, now fully focused on Naruto and awaiting his response.

"Her smile" replied Naruto.

"Her smile? What about her smile? Isn't it a good thing she's smiling at least?"

"I would be happy about it, if I hadn't seen that smile before…" said Naruto slowly.

Naruto new that smile all too well, and he knew that it meant nothing good. Whenever she tried to hide anything from him, it never ended well. He knew that she was working herself to the bone as a way of trying to not focus on Sasuke. But just how long would this continue? Naruto had fought with the Elders to be granted permission to see Sasuke. He had only been granted supervised visits, but at least they didn't need to sneak in to see him like before. But Sakura hadn't even seen Sasuke since that first visit. Something was very wrong. He just hoped that he could get her to open up to someone about it, or even better, that a new Hokage would be appointed soon so that they could put this whole mess of Sasuke's arrest behind them.

Ino frowned, now understanding what Naruto had meant. She looked at the clock on the wall and turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'll keep an eye on her and you go. Otherwise you'll miss your chance to visit Sasuke".

Naruto hated leaving Sakura, knowing that something was wrong, but he knew that Ino would be there for Sakura. So he thanked Ino and asked that she keep him updated, before he left towards the prison.

* * *

As Naruto walked down the passageway to Sasuke's cell, Sasuke noted Sakura's absence. At first he had just gone along with the reasons that Naruto had given him, but now it seemed strange. Something was wrong, and one look at Naruto's face when he remarked on Sakura's absence, confirmed it. There was something that Naruto was keeping from him. But why?

Even though he knew that Sakura had changed a lot over the years since he left the village, he still wouldn't think that she would be the type of person to not see him. Especially when she was prepared to go against ANBU to prevent his arrest. Perhaps she was still angry at him for putting her under a genjutsu. Surely she still didn't hold that against him. If that's the reason, then perhaps she hasn't changed as much as he thought she had. Although, if that were the case, why keep it a secret?

"Naruto, what's really going on? Just because I'm behind bars, doesn't mean I become stupid." Said Sasuke in a serious voice.

"Wrong?! Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfectly fine! A-ha-ha" said Naruto nervously.  
Sasuke gave him a look.

Naruto sighed loudly. "I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just that with all the things you have to deal with at the moment, I just didn't want to add to your list. Especially when I don't even fully understand what's going on…"

Sasuke nodded motioning for Naruto to continue.

"Ino and I have noticed that Sakura has been behaving strangely since you got arrested. She's been taking extra shifts at the hospital and even taking on some of the other medics work."

"So far, I fail to see how this is something negative. If she thinks she can take on the extra work, then let her." Said Sasuke calmly.

"Sasuke, you have not been here to understand the things that Sakura does when something is wrong. The extra work is to keep her from focussing on something that is upsetting her. It obviously has something to do with your arrest, but I haven't been able to understand why she won't come and see you".

Sasuke sat still for a moment to sink in what Naruto had just told him.

"Bring her here with you tomorrow" replied Sasuke.

Utterly shocked, Naruto managed to form a reply "But she won't come. How-"

"Just bring her. I'm sure Ino and yourself can come up with a plan".

"I can try, but I won't promise anything. Any more news on your situation?"

"No. Nothing."

"I see…" said Naruto as he directed his eyes to the ground. Naruto hated seeing his friend locked up in here. The people are praising him for all he did during the war, but he couldn't have done it without Sasuke and this is how they are thanking him.

Naruto lifted his head and offered his friend a smile "Well I'll be back tomorrow then." Said Naruto, whist getting to his feet.

"Aa" replied Sasuke as he nodded and watched his friend leave.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was stubborn. Once she had her mind set on something, there was usually no changing it, and that the use of force was the only way to get her to stray from her path of action. He knew that much about Sakura from experience. Naruto and Ino would have a very hard time trying to force her to come to the prison. Sasuke smirked at the thought. If only he wasn't stuck here in this prison cell. Yes, he knew he needed to atone for his sins but he also needed to do that in terms of being there for Naruto and Sakura. He had believed that him being in prison would help alleviate the situation, by showing that he wasn't going to leave or run from his punishment, not make it worse.

If Naruto indeed succeeds in bringing Sakura to his prison cell, what would he say to her? Sasuke pondered this long after he heard the large main door of the prison slam shut.

* * *

Ever since Sakura woke up the next morning, she knew something strange was going on. She got up and made herself ready for work. As she walked out her front door, she was greeted by Ino.

"Ino!? What are you doing here?" Said a startled Sakura.

Ino gave her friend a large smile. "I thought that I would make an effort as a friend. I thought we could walk to work together."

"That's really nice of you Ino. But it's 5am. Doesn't your shift start at 11am today?" said Sakura giving Ino a confused look.

"Y-yes it did. But uh another medic needed to start later today so I'm doing her shift for her." Ino hoped Sakura believed her. Naruto was depending on her.

"Oh I see. Why didn't you say so? Lets go then." Said Sakura with a smile, which put Ino at ease.

So the two started walking together in the direction of the hospital. Ino looked over her shoulder for a moment. 'Ok Naruto, part 1 is complete. Now you better uphold your side!' thought Ino. She had no idea whether their plan would indeed work. She was very surprised that Sakura hadn't suspected anything when she found her on her doorstep.

Ino was pulled from her thoughts about the plan as Sakura spoke.

"Hey Ino, whoever the medic was that you swapped shifts with… they did tell you that the early morning shifts today are a 10 hour shift right?" said Sakura turning her head to face her friend.

"Of course I know that! Don't be silly Sakura" laughed Ino through a forced smile. Ino then sighed. 'This is going to be a long day… Naruto owes me big time!' thought Ino, as she and Sakura continued on their way to work.

As Sakura and Ino began to walk through the main doors of the hospital they greeted the man at the reception counter.

"Ohayou Kei-san!" said Sakura smiling as she proceeded to walk through the main open area of the hospital. Ino wanting to keep up appearances around Sakura, offered Kei a greeting also.

"O-ohayou" said Ino slightly nervously.

"Ohay- Ino-san? What are you doing here? Isn't your shift later this morning?" Kei said rather confused.

Ino froze for a split second. 'Oh no. I will not have this plan ruined before it has only begun!'

Ino walked over to the counter. "Yes, but I swapped shifts with someone else so that's why I'm here early!" laughed Ino.

Kei frowned, still looking confused. "That's odd because no one has informed me of a shift swap. Are you sure-"

Kei was cut off as Ino put her hand over his mouth. "Shh! I have a very important mission and I will not have you ruin it Kei! So what will it take to have you forget that I'm not meant to be here?" Whispered Ino in a rather aggressive tone.

Ino moved her hand just enough for Kei to reply.

Kei looked very nervous. He gulped as he stuttered out his reply. "G-go on a d-date with m-me?"

'No, no, no! anything but that!' Ino sighed. "Done."

With that she turned and hurried down the hallway to catch up with her fiend. 'Oh Sakura, the things I do for you…'.

* * *

Ino had been acting strange all day. I felt her hovering around me and whenever one of the other medics asked me to take on extra patients or to check out a patient under their care, she would immediately jump in and take care of it. I thought that she was just eager or being nice at first, but after the fifth time it seemed like something was up. Just what was she up to?

We both took our break with just a few hours of our shift left to go.

"Ino…" Sakura started.

"Yes?" She said, almost sitting on the edge of her chair.

"I have noticed that you seem to be very eager today to take on extra work. Is there any reason why?" She looked at Ino's face and she seemed to panic a little, though she hid it very well. If she wasn't her best friend, she probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"I didn't even notice! You know what they say. Stay busy and the day will fly by!" Ino said with a laugh.

"Oh, ok. I thought that something might be wrong"

"No, no! Nothing is wrong. Why would something be wrong?" Ino said rather quickly.

"No, reason. I'm glad everything is ok." said Sakura with a smile, though she wasn't convinced. Something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it!

It was near the end of the shift and Ino was getting a bit nervous. Naruto should be coming any minute now. She hoped that he knew what he was doing. She had done most of her part, but now it was his turn.

Naruto came to the hospital just as her and Sakura had gone to get some fresh air. Ino felt her hold her breath a little. Here we go.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" said Sakura clearly confused by seeing her teammate here of all places.

"Well you see Sakura-chan, I was… I was just.. err…" Naruto scratched his head.

"You just what?" Asked Sakura.

Ino mentally face-palmed herself. She could not believe it. Well I mean she could. It is Naruto. But they had gone over the plan multiple times!

"Sakura, I was just wondering if maybe you would… If maybe you could-"

"Naruto, if you don't hurry up and spit it out already, I'm going to either punch it out of you or just go back to work?" said Sakura, clearly starting to get annoyed now. Naruto usually wasn't this. Not around Sakura any more. No wonder she wasn't buying it.

Naruto sighed. "I was actually just going to let you know that I was on my way to see Sasuke."

Ino's mouth hung open. He didn't… I cannot believe he backed out of our plan!

"Oh, well have a nice time. I've got to get back to work now." She said with a smile as she turned and headed back into the hospital.

Naruto sighed and turned his head towards the ground. He suddenly felt a chakra near him flicker with anger. He looked up in time to see Ino fist ready to punch him, but a little too late to dodge the attack. He went flying and rolled on the ground.

He stood up now clutching his red cheek. "Ino! What was that for!?"

"You know very well what they was for! How could you back out of the plan? All you had to do was perform the shadow clone jutsu and hold Sakura steady for me to enter her mind and get her to the prison!" said Ino still standing with her fists clenched. "I took on an extra shift, a 10 hour shift mind you, and had to agree to go on a date with Kai to make this happen and you back out? You better have a good reason!"

For a while, Naruto said nothing. He seemed to be pondering his response. "In the end I just couldn't do it. I don't want to force her. I'm worried it might send her backwards." He said as he looked down still deep in thought.

Well Ino couldn't really argue with that. "So what are you going to tell Sasuke?"

"The truth." He said as he turned and headed in the direction of the prison.

Naruto entered the prison with his features hard and deep in thought on what he would say to Sasuke. He hoped he wouldn't end up with two red cheeks tonight.

* * *

Before Sasuke could see Naruto, he knew that his plan to bring Sakura had failed. Did she really not want to see me so badly?

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it. "I can already guess." He said. "So much for your brilliant plan?"

"Hey! I'd like to see you come up with a plan to get Sakura here!" He exclaimed. "You know what she's like once she sets her mind on something."

That he actually did know. He had seen her strength in the war and how much effort and hard work she must have put in over the years. But more than that, how she never gave up on him.

"Fine then, Dobe. Listen carefully and you better not stuff this up." Said Sasuke in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, well the first thing I need you to do is to come a bit closer to the bars."

"Closer to the bars?" asked Naruto clearly confused.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, Dobe. I can't yell the plan out for every ninja and guard to hear".

"Oh! Right!" said Naruto as he moved closer.

The next thing he knew, he felt something cool and sharp being pressed into his neck and his head hitting one of the cell bars.

Soon everything went black.

* * *

Back at the hospital Ino had been called in to the main office as a message had come through. It was from the prison.

She then turned on her heals and rushed the message to Sakura.

"Sakura this message just came through!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Ino, I'm quite busy at the moment. I'm sure it can wait." She said, about to rush off to another area of the hospital.

"No, it really can't!" she said as she grabbed Sakura and forced her to stop.

"This note is from the prison. An incident has happened. It involves Naruto". Ino said the last part slowly. Hoping that the news that something had happened to Naruto might make her stop and read the note.

With that, Sakura grabbed the note. She read it quickly and a serious expression emerged on her face. "Ino, I need you to take over for me."

"Hai! Be careful" she said.

* * *

When Sakura entered the prison, she did not know what to expect. The details in the message were not very clear. She concentrated hard and picked up on Naruto's chakra signature. It was flickering. Naruto was going in and out of consciousness.

She travelled swiftly through the prison, honing in on his location. There was one other chakra with him.

She was nearly there now. What could have happened? Did a prisoner get loose?

She turned the corner and felt a pang in her chest and her blood went cold.

There she saw Naruto, still in and out of consciousness with blood seeping from a wound to his head and a small trail of blood starting to drip from his neck as a kunai was being pressed into it. She trailed her eyes up the person's arm until her eyes met blood red and purple ones.

The person that had done this to Naruto, was Sasuke.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading yet another chapter!

Please leave a review on your thoughts.

Has the confinement of prison made Sasuke go crazy? Or was he never into the Team 7 reunion after all?

Find out in the next chapter! Please check my profile for the next chapter release date.

 _xXpaper-heartsXx_


	4. Chapter Four: A Fine Line

**Towards the Light**

 **A/N:** Hey everyone,

I would just like to say quick thank you to Phoenixx Rising for leaving the only review for last chapter. I hope you will all find this chapter, just as intriguing as the last. I write because I have a passion for it, but it is also you guys that keep me going with your encouragement and feedback on how I can improve.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. That honour belongs to the outstandingly creative and illustrious Kishimoto.

Let chapter 4 begin!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Fine Line**

* * *

The sun rose from under the horizon and peaked from behind the gates of Konoha. It bathed the village in brilliant orange beams of light. It bounced and reflected off the early morning dew that sat idly on the blades of green grass. But the light also cast out shadows. Dark shadows that painted an eerie feel to even the most beautiful garden. For with light, there always came darkness.

The sun's raise stretched out over the entirety of the village now. Even to a part of the village where light, a different sort of light, had not been there for a long time; at the Uchiha compound. The light rose up onto the veranda of what was once home to the last remaining Uchiha. Sasuke. The light revealed Sakura sitting on the veranda with her feet dangling off the edge. She had her head in her hands.

Sakura had not gone to sleep that night. In fact, she had found it rather hard to sleep these past few nights. It had been several days since the ordeal at the prison. An ordeal that she had much rather wished she could shake from her mind. But it was stuck.

She raised her head from her hands as she watched the sunbeams stretch out across all she could see, causing the shadows to grow longer. She got up from her spot and headed to the main street of the village.

The village was still in ruins. It took a mere few days for the village to be destroyed but it would take months to rebuild. The village was doing well though under the circumstances. Most of the shop owners had set up market stalls to try and keep the village going and those that were not working at the stalls, were working to rebuild the main street.

She thought back to the many times when she had walked down the busy street. She wondered if it would look the same when the rebuilding was done.

Sakura came to one of the stalls and bought what she needed. With the item in hand, she headed away from the main street. The hustle and bustle of the village now behind her, her mind ventured off thinking of other things. It was not long when she realised she had arrived at her desired location.

She knelt down and placed the item gently down next to the photo frame set at the front of rows of chairs. There was to be other gathering there soon. Sakura adjusted the flowers that she had placed down. A gathering to mourn the loss of one of their own.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER…**

Sakura stood surrounded by many of the villagers. A crowd of black, which symbolised their loss and sadness. A visual image of the shadow that was placed on their hearts, as they said their final goodbyes.

Sounds of tears and words of comfort could be heard amongst the crowd. It would seem as though the entire village had gathered today. Sakura bowed her head and prayed.

Sakura felt the presence of a familiar chakra beside her. She did not need to look up to know who it was, and their presence, knowing that they were there was enough. Soon the crowd dispersed and Sakura too went on her way.

Sakura was working at the hospital after the funeral. She was busy with a patient who had come in from a mission with severe lacerations all over his body. She placed her hands over his body and focused her chakra into her hands. Soon she saw the familiar green glow emitting from her hands, as she began to focus on healing most of the wounds. She had already inspected the lacerations closely, and luckily she had detected no sign of poison.

When she had finished, she sent for a nurse to tend to him. Once the nurse had arrived, she ventured out into the corridor and found herself stopping, a little way down from the room she had just been in, and leaning against the wall. She had not done much to be chakra exhausted. So she wondered why she felt so tired and drained. She rubbed her eyes and sighed at the precise moment that Ino had turned the corner to the same corridor as Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Ino said as Sakura looked up.

"Oh, Ino. Yes, I am fine. I was just rubbing my eyes." She said with a smile.

The look on Ino's face turned serious. "Sakura, you are exhausted. You have run yourself into the ground. Do you really think that I haven't worked out what you have been doing?"

"W-what are talking about?" Sakura said.

"If you don't want to admit it, that's fine. I just want you to know that I know, and that I understand why you are doing it. I just don't want you to overwork yourself anymore than you already are. I also know what must be going on inside your head, and I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me about it or at least try to make sure that you are getting enough sleep." said Ino, as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura gave Ino a small smile. "Thanks, Ino. I'll do my best."

Ino smiled back at her before continuing down the corridor.

Sakura had tried to take it easy for the rest of her shift. Even though it may not seem like it, she did try to listen to the advice from the people around her; especially because they are worried. Sakura was washing her hands before moving to the next patient, when a member of ANBU appeared next to her.

"Haruno-san, you are required at the Hokage Tower immediately. Arrangements have already been made to relieve you here."

Sakura stared at the water as it ran over her hands. Just what did they want with her at the Tower?

"Hai, I'll make my own way there." She said, and with that the ANBU teleported back to the Hokage Tower.

Sakura left the hospital and started to make her way to the Hokage Tower. To be called to the tower at this time of night, it must be important.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower, she took in a deep breath before she entered the Hokage's office. When she entered, she saw the elders and other important leaders of the village standing around.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been summoned here as the new Hokage of Konoha has a request on behalf of the elders." Said one of the people in the room. She wasn't sure of who as she kept her eyes locked on the back of the Hokage's chair.

She walked forward nervously as she stopped a little way back from the table. The chair suddenly started to spin around, revealing the person that had just been given power and leadership in their village.

Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura was shocked at this, as he had always detested the idea of becoming Hokage. Had he been put up to this and not given a choice?

She stared at her former sensei and could not find any words. So she did all she could manage to think of; bow. A sign of respect for his new position.

"Sakura, we have known each other for a long time now. There is no need for that." He said in a reassuring tone.

Sakura straightened and looked at him, as he continued. "I know what you must be thinking. I will not be in this role forever. Just to get the village back on its feet again." So that meant that he had been pushed into it. The elders had so much control and power that sometimes Sakura thought that the idea of the Hokage was pointless, for nothing could be accomplished without the approval of the elders.

"Sakura?" She hear Kakashi's voice which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hai, there was a request?" She said slowly.

"There is. I'm afraid you won't like it, but there is no one else that I feel will deliver the information with as accuracy as you." Sakura could tell that Kakashi was choosing his words carefully. But why?

"What information will I be delivering?" She asked.

"Information regarding my new appointment and the items on the agenda, specifically the positives and negatives that have come from the war."

Sakura paused. "And… who will I be delivering the information to?"

Kakashi was looking directly at her now. She saw his mouth move to form the name. Her body went cold.

Kakashi saw her reaction, even though she did well to hide it. "This is an order from the sixth Hokage."

With that being said, she knew only one thing.

She had no choice.

* * *

Sakura had vowed never to return to this place, but on Hokage orders, she found herself remembering the way as she manoeuvred her way through each corridor. The deeper she went, she started to feel sick in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore the feeling as she pressed on; remembering the information Kakashi had told her to relay.

Then suddenly she stopped, just before entering the last corridor. She took in a deep breath and her facial expression went stern. She needed to show that she could still do her job diligently. She could not let her emotions affect how she would handle the exchange of information. Kakashi was counting on that.

She walked a little ways down the corridor and stopped when she came to the fourth cell; Sasuke's.

"Sakura, huh?" She heard him say before he emerged from the dark corner of his cell. "And here I thought that you were never going to come back here." Sakura clenched her fists in an attempt to keep the words of anger from pouring out of her mouth.

She closed her eyes for a second and when she reopened them, she was ready.

"I have been sent here to delegate to you the news on the new Hokage. As of this afternoon, the sixth Hokage of Konoha is Hatake Kakashi."

Sasuke had sat down leaning against one of the walls that separated his cell from the one next door. "Kakashi…" He said, clearly pondering over what this might mean for him.

Sakura continued. "As Hokage his duties will start immediately. Obviously the rebuilding of the village is priority, but I have been sent to inform you that a decision on your present situation is going to be placed high on the agenda. Therefore, you should be notified of a decision within the next week or so." Sakura had now finished what she had been sent to do. The only thing she needed to do now, was to walk away. And so she did.

Sakura turned and started making her way to the end of the corridor when she heard Sasuke speak. "I should have been there. At the funeral."

Sakura stopped and clenched her fists again. "Did you really think that anyone would have let you go after what you did?" She said with her voice laced with anger as she recalled the events from several days ago. "You are lucky that you are still being kept here."

Just then a member of ANBU appeared. The council had clearly sent someone to ensure the information had been passed on. "You have been requested at the Hokage Tower." He said. "We leave immediately."

And with that, Sakura followed the ANBU out of the prison. With so many thoughts swirling through her head. She was glad that the ANBU was escorting her back to the Hokage Tower. Her mind wondered thinking back to when she had visited several days ago.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Sasuke had a kunai pressed into the neck of an unconscious Naruto who was bleeding also from what Sakura could determine was a head injury from having his head smashed into the bars of the cell._

" _Sasuke… what are you doing to Naruto?!" she exclaimed. Her eyes wide as she could not look at him as her eyes would not leave the sight of Naruto._

" _I need to ask you some questions." He said calmly but Sakura detected a darkness to how he spoke._

" _I don't understand how this has anything to do with Naruto." She said still confused about what was going on._

" _You would not have come otherwise. I need to know how far away the council is on deciding the new Hokage?"_

" _That's what you want to know? Give me Naruto first, and then I might tell you" She said taking a step forward._

" _Sorry Sakura, but that's not how it works." He said as he pressed the kunai even deeper into his throat._

 _Sakura stopped moving forward when she saw this. "Look, I don't know anything. You are better off trying to interrogate the ANBU about it than me."_

" _You know don't you?" he said. "That's the reason why you haven't come to see me. You always did seem to know what I was planning."_

 _Sakura felt the anger bubble up from inside her. "It was all a lie? Everything you said to us on the battlefield?"_

" _So you didn't know? Did you really think that I would give up my revenge so easily? Did you think that after what happened to my brother, that I would just let things be?"_

" _I thought that you had grown up! Clearly I was wrong. How did you get a kunai?" Said Sakura._

" _Why have you not come to see me?" he said, more focused on getting what he wanted._

 _So Sakura repeated herself. "How did you get a kunai?"_

" _Naruto is too trusting of me. I wanted the ANBU to imprison me. I knew that they would." He said with an evil smirk. "Now, answer the question?"_

" _I've been busy. Let Naruto-" Sakura was cut off._

" _I thought that you loved me." He said full of malice. There was no fragment of kindness. He was mocking her. Mocking her naivety. She would not make the same mistake again._

 _She could feel the anger surging through her and the words just came pouring out. "I have not been here because I hated seeing you locked up in here after what you did for everyone during the war. I didn't want to think about what might happen to you. But now, I hope they do make a decision soon. Whatever they have planned for you, you deserve the worst of it! I will not come here again."_

" _Hn." Was all he said in response._

" _Now, give me Naruto!"_

" _My revenge starts now." He just finished speaking when Sakura saw him slash the kunai. Naruto collapsed in a heap on the cold stone floor. Sakura ran over to him and pulled him away from the bars. She placed her hands over him and started healing his wounds. She forced all of her chakra into stopping the bleeding. But it didn't. She held her friend until she felt his heart stop._

 _She looked up and saw glistening, small fragments of what was around her start to deteriorate._

 _Then everything went black._

 _She awoke and found herself lying on her own bed._

 **END FLASH BACK**

She just hoped that this would indeed be the last time that she would need to go back to the prison. As she continued on to the tower, she tried to erase the thoughts of anger and frustration from her mind so she would be prepared for what the council had in store for her next.

* * *

Ino had still been working at the hospital, but she had now finished. She was walking out of the doors when she bumped into someone. Not just someone. Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Sakura left the hospital early today."

"Yeah, I know. I was actually here to see you." Naruto had a look of concern on his face.

"Look if it's about what happened at the prison. I think its pretty safe to say that Sasuke has blown all his chances of reconciling with her now."

"I know his method was…" he paused to think of the right word.

Ino had no problems with jumping in for him. "Idiotic? Psychotic? Harsh? Cruel? Insensitive?"

"Well… yeah. But he did have good intentions." He said.

Ino was furious. "He used genjutsu on her!" she shouted. "You remember how frantic she was when she woke up from it. She thought you had died!"

Naruto looked down at the ground. "If he had told what he was planning, I might have been able to give him advice."

"Advice? This is Sasuke we're talking about here. Would he really have listened to you? He still probably would have knocked you out and carried on with his little charade."

"Sasuke said that at the moment while his fate is still being decided, he prefers her to hate him. He thinks she won't worry about him."

"He really doesn't understand her at all does he?" Ino said looking over at Naruto.

"No. But I think she'll stop going over to the Uchiha district now."

"True. She thought we wouldn't notice. She had been keeping herself so busy to try not to think of Sasuke's fate. Working here at the hospital doing extra shifts and working on the Uchiha district…" Ino's voice faded at the end.

"She wanted Sasuke to have a home to go to." Said Naruto. "Well I'm off. I'm going over to see Hinata. She's been feeling a bit down after the funeral for Neji."

"She'd like that" Said Ino with a warm smile.

"If you hear anything bout how Sakura is doing." He started.

"I'll let you know."

And with that Naruto turned and left for Hinata's place, leaving Ino to her thoughts about her friend. She hoped that whatever she was called to the Hokage Tower about wouldn't send her backwards. She could only do the best she could to keep an eye on her. But she was strong; a lot stronger than she was.

She knew that she would be ok.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Did I trick any of you!? Maybe? Even just a little bit? Haha

Sorry if I worried any of you, but I could not resist!

Thank you for reading yet another chapter. Please leave a review, if you can.

Chapters for this story will be released **fortnightly**. See you all next chapter!

xXpaper-heartsXx


End file.
